Life with each other
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: Its a take on the lives of the svu crew as if they were all the best of friends. In this story Elliot never left but the newbies still came and then there was another newbie that came.


It was another regular morning while all of the detectives were doing their paperwork. The morning was full of paperwork because of all of the work they were doing. Captian Cragen stepped out of his office trying to figure out a way to tell his detectives that they were going have a new colleague. He stood their watching Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro. Then he decided that he would just tell them.

"Hey" Don said. But no one seemed to hear him or they all just didn't care. "Hey" He said even louder. This caught all of their attention. "As you all know there has been an increase in rapes around here which means there is an increase in work for all of you, so there is a new detective coming in from the 2'5 precinct. As he was bout to continue speaking he was cut off by one of his detectives.

"But Don, we don't need any new comer to help us. We have all the help we need." Olivia said as everyone else agreed with her.

"Well, this transfer was sent from 1pp so we all will just have to deal with it". And with that, he left and went back into his office thinking if this was a good idea.

All of the detectives were around 35 except Olivia who was only 29. Olivia was married to a strikingly handsome doctor, living in Queens in a big, beautiful three story house with two beautiful 2 year old identical twin girls Jasmine and Madison, Elliot was married to a Kathy with their 5 children, Fin was engaged to Melinda, Nick was married to Casey and Amanda was dating a guy she met a while ago so life was good for all of the detectives.

At around 2 in the afternoon a guy walked in. He was about 6'4 and was well dressed. He looked at all of the detectives who were all too busy to notice to even notice his presence but one of them stood out to him. He walked over to Olivia's desk and asked for her help. She didn't seem to notice him at all so he tapped on her shoulder. She then looked up at him.

"Hi" She said with a smile. "Can I help you?"  
In so many ways he thought in his head. "Yes you can. I am looking for Captain Donald Cragen".

"That's his office over there" She pointed over to where his office was.

He flashed a very handsome smile her way "Thanks'' Olivia went back to her work only to be interrupted by her captain coming out of his office announcing the arrival of their new colleague.

When Cragen walked out, he got all of his detectives' attention but lost it when he started talking about the new detective.

"You can all ignore me but there is one person he will have to be partnered with" Cragen said after introducing detective "Michael Wells".

"And who would that be?" Fin asked.

"I am paring you all up differently just for a while." When he heard his detectives started complaining he decided to speak up. "Okay, Okay. I get that you don't like it but you will all just have to live with it for a while"

"Amaro, your paired with Stabler."

"Oh no" Elliot said "Liv's my partner, end of discussion" Olivia agreed.

Cragen ignored his detectives' remarks and finished what he was saying but started over. "Stabler, your with Amaro and Amanda, your with Fin.

"Well who the hell does that leave me with?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"Your with Wells" Cragen said with a smile on his face but Olivia did not find anything funny about that.

Just before Olivia was about to complain to Cragen, her phone rang. She gave Cragen a death glare before answering.

"Hello" She said into the phone while still staring at Cragen.

"Hey baby, do you know when you will be home? We really miss you" Her husband of two years replied.

"Um, in an hour maybe.''

"Okay, I love you".

"Me too, bye"

Just as Olivia was about to complain to Cragen, he cut her off by saying "Hey it looks like your finished with your paperwork, why don't you go home"

"Don I am not going home until you realize what your doing."

"I do realize what I'm doing. Now go home".

Only because Olivia was feeling a bit tired and she needed to be home with her family, she agreed. She gathered her things and left. When she pulled into her driveway, she saw her husband and her children playing in the yard. She got out of her Mercedes bens and decided to say hi to them before going inside. She was almost there when the little ones noticed her and raced toward her screaming 'mommy'. She had a huge smile on her face when they both tackled her to the ground and gave her lots of hugs and kisses.

Then came her husband Javon. "Okay kids, that's enough. Go on inside and get washed up for dinner". He said this because their cook should be finishing up dinner soon. "Okay daddy" They both said in unison. Javon, aka Jay Mathews was a tall, well-built and strikingly handsome man. He was about 6ft tall and was a doctor.

Jay helped his wife up from the ground and they both stood there looking each others eyes before Jay leaned down kissed Olivia passionately. "I love you so much" He said when the kiss was broken.

"I love you too" Olivia said before kissing him again until they both needed air. "Lets go inside before our children get into trouble." Jay agreed.

* * *

At the dinner table.

"So how was preschool today" Olivia asked her daughters. Since they were both so smart, they were starting school I little.

"It was great" They both agreed with huge smiles on their faces. "I drew you a pic-ture mommy!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"And I draw daddy pic-ture too". They were both just starting to pronounce their words more fully.

"That's great. You can show me them when we are done with dinner okay"

"Okay" They both said in unison.

Olivia loved her family so much. She was so happy when she and Jay got married and was even happier when she found out she was pregnant with the twins.

When their butler brought in the food, at the same time the door bell rang and scent of the food got to Olivia and she ran to the bathroom. Jay answered the door and was greeted by Fin and Melinda, Elliot and Kathy, Don and Elizabeth(They also got married), Amanda and her boyfriend Jeff and Nick and Casey.

"Hey your all just in time. Dinner is being served literally at this moment and you better hurry before the twins eat all".

They all sat at the table but someone was missing.

"Hey where's Liv" Casey asked. Melinda and Amanda agreeing with her because they were all best friends.

"Mommy go bathroom to puke" Madison said.

"I'll go check on her. Be right back" "Honey are you okay?" Jay asked when he noticed that his wife was teared up on their bed and her face was red.

"I don't know. I don't feel good" Jay sat next to her and pulled her in his lap and hugged her. "Who was at the door?"

"Your friends. Everybody." Jay smiled happily because he invited them over for dinner secretly. "Why don't you come to eat dinner and see if you fell any better."

"Well I guess since I haven't seen Mel and Case for a while"

"That's the spirit" Jay said scarcasticily.

When Jay walked in with Olivia striding behind him in the dinning room, he found that everyone did not wait on them to come to start eating. They were actually all enjoying their food until they saw Jay and Olivia.

Fin's smile was wiped off his face. "We thought you fell asleep"

"So you decide to dine with my children" Olivia smirked.

Elliot smirked back "Well the feast must go on" They all laughed.

Olivia and Jay sat next to each other ad started eating with the rest. The rest of the night was filled with laughter from everyone and some confusing looks the twins would give each other when they did not understand the joke.

It was now time for everyone to go. They all said their good-byes and headed home. The twins both fell asleep after they were read a few bedtime stories.

Olivia now lay in bed waiting for Jay to lay next to her in their king-sized bed. Jay finally was done in the bathroom and went to lay next to Olivia. He crawled into bed and laid in the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Olivia loved when he did this because this made her feel safe.

"I love you" Olivia said before she Turned into him and kissed hi passionately.

"I love you more" Jay said when they finally broke the kiss.

Jay brought his hand up to Olivia's cheek and brought her face closer to his so they were just staring at each other. That night they made love passionately and then fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other.


End file.
